Quests
The Quests are one feature of EverWing located in the Adventure Guild, where the players can gather rewards. The Adventure Guild is the fourth building unlocked, after Hall of Champions. Overview To start a quest, the player must select at least one Guardian to proceed and one or two sidekicks can be added in optional. Once the quest has finished, the player can claim the reward earning and Sidekicks exp depending on how many monsters and bosses had been defeated. Quest selectic.png|The GO button appear once the player selected a Guardian When the quest has finished.png|When the quest has finished, along with Claim button Quest rewarded.png|Rewarding after clicking Claim button Quest time has halved.png|The quest time has halved from 24 hours, after selecting Sophia List of Quests Rewards and Effects Doing Quests allow you to get coins,trophies, and training xp for your sidekicks by using Guardians you are not using. There are many factors that affect the outcome. Rewards Calculation Let: G = Level of the Guardian S1 = Level of the Left Sidekick S2 = Level of the Right Sidekick R = Reward Bonus Computations: s = (G + 0.25*S1 + 0.25*S2 + 65)/2 MS = floor(10*R*s) MK = floor(MS*(.6 + .4*(%random)) BK = floor(.01*MS) %BK = (s/BK)/BS = 80% to 90% Pxp = MK + 50*BK Sxp = MK + 50*BK CP = Pxp/2 CE = floor(CP*(.6 + .4*(%random)) Rewards: MS = Monsters Spawned MK = Monsters Killed BS = Bosses To Spawn BK = Bosses Killed Pxp = Player XP Sxp = Sidekick XP CP = Coins Possible CE = Coins Earned Example: Say Mystic Islands Quest for a Level 50 Fiona, a Level 1 Raggles, and a Level 1 Flo Let: G = Level of the Guardian = 50 for Level 50 Fiona S1 = Level of the Left Sidekick = 1 for Level 1 Raggles S2 = Level of the Right Sidekick = 1 for Level 1 Flo R = Reward Bonus = x1 for Mystic Islands Computations: s = (50 + 0.25*1 + 0.25*1 + 65)/2 = 57.75 MS = floor(10*1*57.75) = 577 MK = floor(577*(.6 + .4*(21%)) = 394 BK = floor(.01*577) = 5 %BK = (57.75/5)/13 = 88.846% Pxp = 394 + 50*5 = 644 Sxp = (394 + 50*5)*(2 for Fiona's ability) = 1288 for both Sidekicks CP = 644/2 = 322 CE = floor(322*(.6 + .4*(21%)) = 225 Rewards: MS = Monsters Spawned = 577 MK = Monsters Killed = 394 BS = Bosses To Spawn = 13 BK = Bosses Killed = 5 Pxp = Player XP = 644 Sxp = Sidekick XP = 1288 CP = Coins Possible = 322 CE = Coins Earned = 225 *The level of the Sidekicks also effect the outcome with the following scheme: XP: (Hero.level + (xp from all sidekicks on quest)/17000 + 65)*5*multiplier*random(1.1to1.5) Coin: (Hero.level + (xp from all sidekicks on quest) / 17000 + 65)*5*multiplier*0.5 Quest Time Calculation Let: g = 1 when questing with Sophia s1 = s2 = 0.25 when questing with Lysenthius family (left/right) s1 = s2 = 0.30 when questing with Pegasus Dragons Pathfinder (left/right) Otherwise, let g = s1 = s2 = 0 t = Regular Quest Time Final Quest Time: T = t/(1 + g + s1 + s2) Guardians Effect The Quest outcome is based on the Guardian you use. Using different guardians to do quests usually doesn't affect the outcome. However, there are 3 guardians who do and are more recommended to send to quests than others. Fiona= |-| Sophia= |-| Lily= Guardian Level also effect the outcome. The higher your Guardian level, the more coin you get from Quest. Sidekick Effect Lysenthius family and Pegasus Dragons are recommended for questing due to their abilities to reduce quest time. So far, only Lysenthius and Pegasus Sidekicks have the quest-related sidekick abilities. Lysenthius family= |-| Pegasus Dragons= - Terra= - Erebus= - Aetherion= - Oceanus= - Fortuna= }} Trivia *Before the Quests Shadow Dojo and City of Storms were revealed at September 25th 2017, they were displayed in Messenger notices regarding the Quests as an early sneak peek for the players. *Quests are introduced in the first EverWing Event, the Reckoning. *Quests is ever deleted on version 7 and spawned back on version 8 with the new system.Source Category:Browse Category:Retired